Miss Simian's Niece
by Gemini126
Summary: Miss Simain brings her niece, Sophia to Elmore Junior High, and Gumball must get on her good side before it is too late! But will his plan work wayyyyyyy too well? REVIEW IF YOU HAVE A SOUL! Obviously, so far twelve people do not have souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Simian's Niece**

Gumball and Darwin Watterson, two tweets entered the school. Both were animals, Darwin, age ten, being an orange scaled goldfish. Gumball was a blue cat at the age of twelve.

These two boys absolutely loved for mischief, whether blowing something up or getting into never ending drama with friends and girls ( come on. All u dudes out their did the same! DONT DENY IT!). They were the famous Watterson brothers. They were known around town as destructive-nuisances.

Gumball and Darwin, though, were different. They got along well, but thought differently. Gumball was very self conscious. He needed everyone to be down at his level. He could be a je

rk too, although realizing it quickly. He also had a girlfriend.

Darwin was innocent and angelic, and only mad if you hurt a loved one. He didn't have a girlfriend. He never was a jerk, but he could be judgmental towards Gumball, who he only wanted to help. He was his brother's guardian goldfish angel.

Both boys had one internal thing in common, aside from lacking effort in school. This was hatred towards Miss Lucy Simian.

Lucy was their teacher, an old monkey who has been teaching since the stone age. She had a screeched ear piercing voice and boobs that hung down(sort of like Gumballs father's nipples, that can and will never hold place). And get this, she has a relationship with the school principal, Neigel Brown. Everyone was convinced that he was born to be lame. When the doctor spanked him, he said: " Was that absolutely necessary?".

And she hated the two boys just as much. She lived to make them miserable. She practically breathed their pain.

They entered their classroom, full of their odd looking classmates. They sat at their desks, sleeping, texting, pooping, whatever.

Today, though, there was something different and odd. It certainly wasn't Tina's signature lip gloss flavor, watermelon splash, which was the most disgusting flavor of all gloss. She bought it to be feminine. Also because the woman needed her own lip gloss flavor.

It wasn't Tobias Wilson's sweaty and stinky headband. It wasn't Sussies bad breath..

Then, Gumball turned his dark eyes to a person by the stupid teacher's desk. A little monkey girl, with hanging boobs, a bow, and a yellow dress.

"Holy Feline's! They shrunk Simian!" Gumball cried, pointing at the person.

"No, they didn't. I'm Sophia. I'm Lucy's niece"

Gumball got a shocked look on his face. He placed a hand over his abnormally large blue head and posed in a dramatic way.

"Darwin-san, catch me!" He fainted as Darwin, along with Tobias, catched him.

First Miss Simian, now an equally ugly and probably mean Mini-Sim?

He had to do something about Mini-Sim, before she tried to ruin his life too!

But what could he do?

He smiled in his head.

_How could I forget? I'm a Watterson!_

_Schemes are what we do best!*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Simian's Niece**

Gumball walked himself and his tray over to where the new monkey was sitting alone. It was finally lunch time, and being the niece of everyone's least favorite teacher, she was the plague.

Gumball bravely pulled the chair out next to her and sat. He sipped his milk carton and smiled.

"Hi, sorry about earlier" he said sweetly, putting out his hand. "I'm Gumball."

She stared at his hand, then shook it. "Cool. Thanks for sitting with me."

Gumball raised a brow. For a Mini- Sim, she wasn't as annoying as he had expected.

"Yeah, sure. Anytime. I love showing new kids around" Gumball said lying. New kids were always the weird ones who he avoided, like Sarah Lato, the ice cream girl who wanted to marry Darwin and himself.

He and Sophia sat and ate their lunch together, surprising Tobias and Darwin. They sat a few tables away.

"Do you know why he is doing this?"

"I think to make sure we don't have another mean monkey lady" Darwin said truthfully. He swallows his French fry. "He probably wants to get on her good side"

"That kid was made for schemes" Tobias said, nodding his head while picking at a pickle.

"You said it!" Darwin agreed.

Meanwhile, Gumball Sat with Sophia, staring her way, but ignoring whatever she said. He nodded and said "mm" to everything, resting his head in his hand.

Finally, after what felt like centuries. The lunch was over!

And Gumball had successfully tamed Sophia from hating him.

* * *

This went on for three days, until their fourth lunch occurred. Sophia waited for Gumball again. She was still ignored by other students. She watched as the boy made his way over to her spot in the room.

He placed his tray down. "How are ya?"

"Oh, I'm ok" Sophia said truthfully.

Gumball was beginning to think he wouldn't have to worry about Sophia being a Mini-Sim. She would not be annoying, or creepy. She would never try and humiliate him, or get her Aunt to give him more homework. He had nothing to worry about.

Sophia began talking with Gumball as he tiredly ate his burger. Sophia was ok, but she was super boring. She and Molly would totally hit it off.

Molly was a dinosaur girl who was completely boring. She collected pencils for fun.

"So, Gumball. Do you have a crush?"

Gumball swallowed his burger, standing up to throw away it's remains in the trash can be hung the two. She stood up with him.

"Nah. Actually, I have-"

He didn't finish, mainly because the monkey girl slid her hands around his hips, dipped him, and kissed him right on the lips. Gumball almost choked, holding onto her arms so he wouldn't fall over and hang his head. Obviously, she messed up who dipped who..

He couldn't believe it. A living relative of his forever enemy was kissing him, in front of the whole school. When he had a girlfriend! Oh, his girlfriend.

Penny Fitzgerald was a shape shifter who when happy was a yellow fairy with antlers. She and Gumball had been crushing on each other forever. But now, here he was, kissing Sophia Simian! He was beyond grossed out.

Finally, she released him, grinning. Gumball breathed hard. Just Great!

Everyone stared. They didn't hear a pin drop even. Nothing. It was super silent.

Gumball held onto his hips, that had been hugged by the girl and rubbed. He felt his face turn bright red. He swallowed hard and ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

He was beyond furious. He was disgusted. His lips felt sore and displeased. Did he have monkey breath?

How could his plan had failed so horribly?! All he wanted was for her to not turn into her evil aunt, and to leave the students alone, but instead his kindness(and probably hotness. YES I MADE HIM VAIN!) Made her fall hard for him.

He sat up against the door and cuddled himself. He was so doomed.

One, he needed to fix things with Sophia. Tell her he had a girlfriend and he didn't like her in that way. Sadly, she might get angry and make her Aunt mistreat him. She would probably mistreat him as well. Was there a way to let her down easy?

And what if Penny saw? Surely she would know he didn't kiss her. She kissed him.

The message came.

Penny: What was that?

He fully opened his phone, his brand new one, and sighed.

Gumball: Idk. She just kissed me. I'm really ticked.

Penny: why?!

Gumball: cause my plan was to get her to be nice to us and not end up torturing us like her Aunt. Instead, my kindness worked too well!

Penny: U have to fix it, G!

Gumball: I know. I will. I love ya.

Penny: xoxox

Gumball shut his phone off. Remember, G.

_Schemes are what I do!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Simian's Niece **

Gumball placed his new and awesome cell phone in his pocket. He sat up from his place on the floor and headed to his locker, hoping to meet Darwin there.

When he turned the corner, he don't see his fish pal. Instead, he saw a fuming Lucy Simian, hands balled into fists, teeth clenched.

He sighed as he walked over to her, embracing himself.

"A certain eyeball told me you and my precious niece had a bit of a moment there" She said, maintaining her high voice.

Gumball cursed at the stupid eyeball in his head. That eyeball was William, Miss Simian's snitch. He spied and reported. He had white wings that he used to get around.

"Well, Miss Simian" Gumball said standing closer to her. "Your precious niece made the first move. She kissed me. I in no way like her" Gumball retorted strongly.

Miss Simian's nose flared. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah" Gumball said crossing his arms. The teacher grinned.

"Good luck telling her that. She is crazy for you. She's been doodling you at home. She carved your names into my wall!" The teacher yelled angrily. Gumball Felt his stomach turn.

"I'm going to let her down easily. Trust me" Gumball said honestly. Miss Simian raised a brow. "I hat your guts kid. That's because they are strong" She nodded her head at him, the walked into her classroom.

Gumball Felt a bit of pride surge in. Exactly what he needed.

* * *

Gumball Sat his binders down, ready for fifth period to begin. He casually played with his silver claws as a thud was heard.

He turned to see Sophia had plopped down in the chair next to him.

"Hi Gumball"

"Hi Sophie" Gumball almost put a paw to his mouth. Sophia giggled. "How did you feel about what happened at lunch?"

Gumball swallowed. Man!

"Well, Sophia" He held her hands now, looking into her eyes. "I don't like you in that way. I'm sorry" He said slowly.

Sophia looked shocked. "Huh?"

"I have a girlfriend" Gumball continued, nodding towards Penny, who was texting.

"I'm so sorry" Gumball said. Pain was all he felt having to break her heart.

Sophia smacked her lips. "Ok, sure" She stated, though not too convincingly.

* * *

Gumball placed his binder in his ruby red locker as he heard steps from behind him. He turned around, but didn't get a chance to speak. A fork was shoved in his mouth, holding a piece of pie.

"Do you like it?" Sophia asked. "I made it for you"

Gumball swallows the treat, then grins. "Yum! Thanks! I'm so happy you are ok!" He said, his smile lighting a whole room.

He closed his locker as Sophia did a flirtatious smile, Gumball not picking it up.

_Somewhere off key where "Man Gossiping" as boys at my school call it taking place:_

"Look at her!" Tobias spat. "Kissing his butt by stuffing him with treats!"

Darwin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She's going to make him as fat as Santa"

Sophia fed Gumball some more pie pieces, the two boys watching. Gumball locked his lips, adoring his food, and happy all was ok. But he was way wrong.

"Come on, I'm tired. " Tobias said, as he walked off with Darwin to pick up their backpacks at their lockers.

* * *

The next day, Gumball walked into the school, the warm air slapping his face. He sighed content.

Sophia came up to him in her yellow dress and smiled. "Hi, Gumball!"

"Oh, hey" Gumball replied. He pressed his lips together. "What's up?"

"Oh, well, I got my aunt to let us skip class!" Sophia squealed excitedly, doing a little stomping dance. "We get to hang in the teachers lounge!"

Gumbal was shocked at how good her persuasion skills were, but was still thankful for the thought. "Gee, thanks Sophia!"

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and led him through the red hallways.

They ended up at the gray door. Sophia opened it up to reveal a table for two, along with food.

"Awesome!" Gumball exclaimed, excited to hang out with his new friend.

The two sat at the table, Gumball glancing at all the pie on the table.

"I requested it just for you" She said, smiling big. Gumball Felt his eyes widen. What a cool friend!

He smiled in thanks and picked up his fork that was resting on the wooden table. He was about to stick it in the blueberry flavored pie, just when his cheeks were pulled.

Sophia grabbed Gumballs cheeks and cradled them as she pressed her lips on his, causing him to scream, though muffled by his tormentor's lips. He hit his hands on the table, trying to get her to stop as he kicked his feet up and down.

She continued, pulling his arm to hang around her waist as he finally gave up and prayed for it to end soon.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

He began to relax as she went into their sixth second of kissing when the door flung open, and the glowing was hard to miss.

The glowing Penny Fitzgerald, the girl who stole Gumballs heart years ago. Sophia released as she turned to stare, Gumball laying on the chair sideways, trying to look above his feet and Sophia's face at the fairy. He sighed. A heroine!

Sophia stared at her. "What?" She was holding onto Gumballs body now, trying to make sure the tiny boy didn't fall off his chair.

Gumball watched as Penny walked further in the room.

She flared her oh so perfect nostrils and clenched her jaw. She walked even closer.

Penny stamped her foot and growled.

She _growled._


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Simian's Niece **

Penny walked over to Sophia and glared. "Would you leave him alone!" She yelled. "He already is dating me!"

Sophia scoffed."so?"

"What do you mean, so?" Penny questioned angrily. Her happy yellow form turned into her Medusa form, her snakes hissing and crawling over her. Thousands of them.

Gumball giggled. Even as an angry monster she was perfect! He sighed dreamily.

No longer being held on by Sophia, Gumball fell off his chair.

He rubbed his head. "Ouch!" He screeched. He stood up to see what was going on.

Penny, like a fish, had her forked tongue hissing out of her mouth. She watched as Sophia shrugged.

"I can just make Auntie give you a detention" Sophia said, shrugging it off, smirking.

"Do you really think a detention is going to scare her, Sophia?" Gumball asked. "Sounds so scary" He sarcastically continued.

Sophia turned from Gumball to Penny. "Thats not all I will do! I can give Penny hours of detention! For a whole month! I can get her on lunch duty! I... Will.. I can.."

Gumball walked over to the two girls. "Dude..I mean.. Sophia" Gumball babbled. "Listen. You can't win a person's heart by force"

"Why not?" Sophia asked frustratingly.

"Because. You just can't" Gumball walked over and placed his doting hands on Penny and wrapped them around her. He then turned to Sophia.

"I don't love you Sophia" Gumball said, sadly. "I love Penny" He met Penny's eyes, and after the hug and his dreamy stare, her happy fairy form returned.

Sophia balled her hands into fists. She stamped her bare feet on the ground of the school. She gritted her teeth and screamed.

"You will pay for this humiliation Penny Fitzgerald! And you too, ungrateful Bratty Cat!" She hollered. She pushed them apart and walked to the door. She slammed it and exited.

Gumball sighed. He stared up at Penny, who smiled at him. They remained in each other's arms as Penny kissed Gumball's cheek. He grinned widely with no shame.

* * *

And the rotten Sophia kept her blunt words. She really did.

Gumball and Penny didn't mind the two month lunch duty they were assigned. They cleaned together, they prepared food. They made the best of those months.

Penny and Gumball spent time together during their detention as well. It had only been a week worth when Simian began speaking to them during detention.

"Listen" She said, sipping her drink. "I know about what happened. And I believe what Sophia is doing is wrong. And a huge mistake"

"You.. do?" Gumball asked, folding his hands over his desk.

"Yes. One, you didn't do anything really wrong. Also, giving you both a punishment benefits you because you get to spend time together" She continued. " Not the best thought out plan"

Gumball and Penny blushed at their teacher's knowledge of their relationship, but also grinned.

"So.."

"Yes, you are free to go"

Gumball and Penny jumped from their seats and rushed out the door, Gumball popping his head back in. "Thanks!"

Miss Simian scoffed.

Penny grabbed Gumball's hand and pulled him out. "Woah!" Gumball said as he was whipped out the door. He let out a laugh, standing with his girlfriend on the school steps.

He kissed her softly, cradling her face as he giggled in his mind at his latest (Yet least deadliest) adventure.

Wait until he told that one!

The End :)

**Copyright 2015 Fan fiction **

**This is not a true event, any relation to anyone or anything living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Gumball by Ben Bocquelet **

**"Die Fantastiche Welt Von Gumball"**

**Cartoon Network Studio Europe, London England **


End file.
